Love Sick
by Red Motel
Summary: O amor não é um sentimento belo que te faz sorrir, se sentir bem. O amor é um sentimento que te faz chorar, que te faz sentir ciúmes pelas coisas mais tolas e que te faz sentir dor. O amor é uma doença. - COLETÂNEAS: R x S -
1. Dor

_Coletâneas de fanfics sobre o tema "Love Sick" ... Desde ciúme exacerbado a amar de menos. (: Todas como casal principal Rin x Sesshy, mas ao decorrer das histórias, outros casais podem aparecer._

_A cada capítulo, uma história diferente. Ou seja, as histórias apresentadas em cada capítulo NÃO estão ligadas.**  
**_

**- LOVE SICK –**

**Capítulo I: Dor**

* * *

Rin pegou a camisa branca e levou-a ao nariz. Sentiu um perfume delicado, cheiroso vindo da camisa. _O mesmo perfume_ das outras vezes. Sentiu algumas lágrimas formaram-se em seus olhos e apertou a camisa entre os dedos.

- O que foi, Rin? – Ouviu uma voz fria.

Virou-se e viu o marido, em volta a uma toalha, com o longo cabelo prateado pingando. Os olhos dourados transmitiam uma frieza incontestável.

- Sua... Sua camisa... – Algumas lágrimas rolaram – Você... Você estava com ela de novo, Sesshy...?

Ele apenas ficou calada e começou a se vestir.

- Sesshy! Por que você não...

- Te respondo? – Interrompeu-a e um sorriso formou-se em seus lábios – Porque você só me faz perguntas inúteis, Rin.

A morena largou a camisa e tentou enxugar as lágrimas. Caiu na cama – como se não tivesse mais forças.

- Você já não sentiu o perfume _dela_ na minha camisa? Por que você me pergunta o _óbvio_?

- Você não podia fazer isso, Sesshoumaru! – Gritou – Não podia, eu... Não podia...

- Por que não? – Ele fitou a esposa, jogada na cama, chorando – Por que eu não podia fazer isso? – Aproximou-se e agarrou os pulsos de Rin – Por que eu sou casado, talvez? Casado com uma mulher sem-graça, infantil que não me satisfaz? Casado com uma mulher que não tem tempo para mim? Casado com uma mulher que não se cuida, que está envelhecendo?

- Sesshy... Você está me machucando...

- Casado com uma mulher que não pode ter _filhos_? – Soltou os pulsos de Rin e ela escorregou para o chão. – Esses motivos são os suficientes para responder a sua estúpida pergunta?

- Eu não tenho culpa, Sesshy... Eu queria ter filhos. – Rin encarou o marido. Seus olhos estavam vermelhos e seu rosto coberto pelas lágrimas – Eu _quero _ter filhos...

- Mas não _pode_. Por isso, Rin... Não me culpe por procurar uma outra mulher. A culpa é sua. Simplesmente _sua_. – Pegou a maleta e abriu a porta do quarto. Rin se levantou e agarrou os braços de Sesshoumaru.

- Aonde você vai? Sesshy...

- Trabalhar.

- Você volta que horas...? Eu... Eu... Posso preparar o seu prato favorito para o jantar e...

- Eu não sei. – Pegou o queixo de Rin com a mão, fitando-a com seus olhos dourados... E frios – Se eu não comer nada com a Kagome, eu volto mais cedo. O que não está nos meus planos hoje.

Sesshoumaru fechou a porta com força e Rin começou novamente a chorar. Deslizou para o chão, colocou o rosto entre as pernas. Não tinha mais forças para se levantar... Não tinha mais forças para agüentar... Mas _precisava_. Por Sesshoumaru.

Pelo amor que sentia por ele.

- Sesshy? – Murmurou quando ouviu a porta se fechando. Olhou para o relógio: 3:20. Correu para a cozinha e viu o marido tirando a gravata. - O... Eu fiz o seu prato preferido hoje... Eu vou esquentar...

- Não precisa. – Respondeu – Eu jantei com Kagome.

Sentiu uma dor no peito.

- Estava com a Kagome...? Até agora?

Sesshoumaru sorriu, com ironia.

- Por que? Estava preocupada...? – Aproximou-se da morena e sussurou em seu ouvido – Não se preocupe, minha _querida_... Kagome ainda me satisfaz... Não tenhou outra amante e, tampouco, troquei-a.

Rin tentou segurar as lágrimas. Não choraria mais. Não na _frente de Sesshoumaru_. Tranformaria-se na esposa _perfeita_... Para ele não precisar mais de Kagome.

- E... O que eu faço com a comida...? Sobrou muito e...

- Dê aos pobres! – Sesshoumaru a interrompeu – Não quero a sua comida horrível.

Ouviu os passos de Sesshoumaru se afastarem e, finalmente, deixou as lágrimas rolarem pelo seus olhos. Olhou para a mesa arrumada e sentiu mais uma dor aguda no peito. Limpou os olhos com a mão e respirou fundo.

_Não poderia deixar mais Sesshoumaru vê-la chorando_.

Caminhou para o quarto. O quarto estava escuro. Rin acendeu o abajur, deitou-se ao lado de Sesshoumaru e depositou um beijo nos lábios do marido. Desligou o abajur.

- Eu te amo... Sesshy. – Disse, como costumava fazer antes de Sesshoumaru descobrir que era estéril.

Não obteve resposta. Alguns minutos depois, dormia profundamente.

Sesshoumaru abriu os olhos, acendeu o abajur e beijou-a na testa.

- Aishiteiru.

**- LOVE SICK – THE END -**

**Para quem não o primeiro fic, é o seguinte: Rin e Sesshoumaru eram casados e o casamento estava a mil maravilhas, atéa Rin contar a ele que era estéril. Sei que não está claro – ou está subentendido – mas a Rin sabia que era estéril antes de se casar com o Sesshy. Então, o casamento deles desandou. Ele começou a trair a Rin descaradamente. **

**A Rin sabia dessas traições, mas não fazia nada porque amava o Sesshy. E o Sesshy não se separava – ou abandonada – a Rin porque a amava. É, eu sei que vocês devem estar com uma raiva danada do Sesshy, mas encarem sob outro ponto de vista: foi um impacto para ele saber que ela não podia ter filhos. Talvez ele encarasse isso de uma outra forma se a Rin descobrisse isso depois de eles estarem casados – mas não foi isso o que aconteceu na fic. Bem daí cada um tira as suas próprias conclusões – sobre a Rin não ter culpa ou o que o Sesshy faz tem justificativa. 8D**

**Bem, para quem não entendeu, vou postar vários capítulos. Porém, cada capítulo vai ser uma história diferente sobre um mesmo tema: amor é uma doença. Neste caso, apenas por amar o Sesshy, a Rin ainda fica com ele, sofrendo quando o próprio joga na cara dela que ele tem uma amante. XD**

**Espero que vocês tenham gostado e reviews, onegai! Ah, e por favor, dêem idéias! XD Não tenho muitas sobre este tema – amor é uma doença. 8D**

**O próximo capítulo está pronto! (: Então... READ AND REVIEWS! o/**


	2. Ciúmes

**AVISO:**** Essa não é uma fic. Cada capítulo, é um novo tema, todos com uma mesma temática (amor é uma doença) e um mesmo casal. (: Ah! E apesar de parecer, este capítulo **_**não**_** contém incesto. O amor entre Rin e o Sesshy, neste capítulo, digamos que seja apenas fraternal. (:**

******- LOVE SICK -  
**

**Capítulo II: Ciúmes  
**

* * *

_Você é doente._

Rin colocou mais uma bola de iogurte na boca, enquanto fazia mais um cachorrinho de dobradura. Por mais que tentasse se ocupar com outras coisas, a voz de Kagome não saía mais de seus pensamentos.

_Você é doente. Deveria estar internada, para o bem da sociedade._

Por mais que tentasse, não conseguia. As palavras tão amarguradas da morena não faziam o menor sentido para a menina de olhos castanhos. Talvez a doente daquela história fosse Kagome, por falar coisas tão complexas. Ouviu alguns passos se aproximando e antes que pudesse trancar a porta do quarto, ela abriu, revelando os olhos dourados que tanto amava.

- Olá, pequena. – Sesshoumaru olhou a irmã sentada no chão, com as pernas cruzadas, rodeada de dobraduras. Rin não respondeu nada e continuou a fazer o seu cachorro, sem se importar com a presença de Sesshoumaru. Ignorando o fato de não obter resposta de Rin, andou até ela e permitiu-se afastar um montinho de papéis recortados para poder se sentar. Rin grunhiu de indignação, mas ele não se moveu. – Até quando você vai me ignorar?

- Eu não estou te ignorando. – Respondeu, voltando a atenção para sua dobradura. Sesshoumaru rodou os olhos e tirou o papel das pequenas mãos da irmã – Hey!

- Converse comigo. – Passou o braço pelos ombros da irmã mais nova que não se moveu. – Por que não sai desse quarto? – A morena arregalou os olhos, surpresa – Okaa-san me ligou. Falou que você não quer sair e não quer comer nada, a não ser essas estúpidas balas de iogurte.

- Elas não são estúpidas. – Retrucou – Elas são de iogurte. – Sesshoumaru a fitou nos olhos não entendendo o sentido daquela última frase. Rin se sentiu ainda mais zangada. – Elas são de iogurte. Quando você morava aqui, comigo, perto de mim, você sempre me dava balas de iogurte, Sesshoumaru.

Ele sorriu.

- Tinha me esquecido disso. Mas isso não justifica o fato de você não comer nada, pequena. Vai ficar doente, desse jeito. – Rin riu.

- Essa é a única forma de preservar sua lembrança, Sesshy. – Arqueou a sobrancelha, ao ser chamado daquele apelido estranho. – Você foi embora. Não quero que as suas lembranças também vão.

Um nó se formou em sua garganta. Naquele momento, Rin era apenas a sua irmã mais nova, indefesa, que não tinha idéia do que tinha feito – ou do que _tentara_ fazer. Era apenas uma garotinha no corpo de uma mulher, tentando, a qualquer custo, ficar junto ao seu irmão mais velho.

Como fora em todo aquele tempo.

- Sesshy. – Rin sussurrou, segurando-o pela camisa – Eu sou _doente_?

- Por quê? – Sesshoumaru puxou-a para junto de si – Você se sente doente?

- Não... Não me sinto.

- Então não é. – Mentiu. Sentiu o perfume de baunilha que Rin usava desde pequena e permitiu-se a dar um meio sorriso.

- Mas a Kagome disse que eu era. – Sesshoumaru afastou-se da morena, levemenete surpreso.

- Quando você falou com Kagome, Rin?

A garota demorou um pouco para pensar.

- Acho... Acho que foi ontem. Ou há dois dias, não me lembro... Ela veio aqui, mamãe a deixou subir. Eu tinha esquecido de trancar a porta, como hoje e ela entrou. Ela disse que eu sou doente, Sesshy! – Algumas lágrimas escorriam pelo seu rosto – Mas eu não sou, Sesshy! Eu não me sinto doente!

- Rin... – Antes que pudesse terminar a frase, a porta se abriu e Izayoi entrou. Seus olhos estavam vermelhos e suas mãos tremiam.

- Eles já chegaram, Sesshoumaru. Estão aqui fora.

- Rin...

- Quem chegou? – Ela se aproximou ainda mais do irmão, ao ver alguns homens vestidos de branco entrarem no seu quarto e gritou ao vê-los indo em sua direção, pisando em suas dobraduras que fizera. – Sesshy!

- Está tudo bem. – Levantou, afastando a irmã de perto dele. Rin começou a se debater e a gritar. – Está tudo bem, Rin. – Aquelas palavras, tão falsas quanto aquelas que ele murmurou ao ser questionado se a irmã era doente, cortaram o coração. Não estava tudo bem. Rin era sua irmã, era doente e seria internada em uma clínica psiquiátrica.

Por culpa dele.

* * *

- Você não deveria ter falado com ela, Kagome. – Sesshoumaru estava sentado no sofá, no luxuoso apartamento que comprara para poder morar com Kagome.

- Eu não fiz nada de errado. – A morena sentou-se ao lado do marido e segurou a mão dele. – Rin é doente, Sesshoumaru. O que ela tentou fazer contra você quando descobriu que moraríamos juntos, o que ela tentou fazer contra mim. E o que ela tentou fazer contra o nosso filho – passou a mão na barriga – não é o bastante para você se convencer disso?

- Eu nunca duvidei disso, Kagome. – Sesshoumaru suspirou, abrindo os olhos e encarando a esposa – Mas Rin é a minha irmã. Eu não podia ter permitido que ela fosse para aquele lugar.

- Se você gosta tanto dela, Sesshy... – A morena de olhos azuis sorriu – Sabe que aquele lugar é o melhor lugar para ela se curar do amor e do ciúme doentio que sente por você. Você vai ver... Um dia ela sairá curada de lá e vai te agradecer por isso. – Levantou-se e abriu um grande sorriso – Sesshoumaru Taisho, você não acha que está na hora de comprar o que eu te pedi não? Você não quer que o nosso filho nasça com cara de pão de queijo, quer?

Sesshoumaru arqueou a sobrancelha e revirou os olhos, enquanto se levantava lentamente para comprar o _novo pedido_ da esposa esfomeada. Kagome riu.

- Não reclama que o filho também é seu!

- Tudo bem, já vou. – Kagome riu de novo e abraçou o marido, depositando um beijo nos lábios dele.

E, pela primeira vez em toda a sua vida, se sentiu feliz.

* * *

- Como está hoje, Rin-chan? – A enfermeira entrou no quarto e sorriu ao vê-la fazendo o seu costumeiro _origami_. – Ainda fazendo _origamis,_ Rin-chan? Tem certeza que não quer brincar de outra coisa?

- Iie. – Rin respondeu, não desviando a atenção do _tsuru_ em suas mãos.

- Se você diz... – Sango suspirou – Vim trazer o seu café da manhã, Rin-chan. Ah! E trouxe o que você me pediu ontem. – Sango sorriu ao se lembrar de quando a morena pedira aquele favor para ela. Desde que chegara ali, há dois anos, a morena nunca havia pedido nada. Sango suspirou. Sinceramente, não sabia onde Rin tinha puxado tanto orgulho.

- Arigatou. – Rin respondeu, fazendo a última dobra e gritou – Sugoi! Consegui, Sango-chan! Olha aqui! – Sango riu da empolgação da outra.

- Está mesmo muito lindo, Rin-chan. Gostaria de saber fazer essas dobraduras. Você tem uma mão tão mágima. Os meus tsurus saem todos deformados. – Rin riu e Sango sorriu. – Não vai comer?

- H-hai. – Respondeu, levando o copo de leite a boca. Sango não se moveu e Rin arqueou a sobrancelha – O que você está esperando, Sango-chan?

- Estou esperando você tomar o café da manhã. Por que, não gosta da minha companhia? – Rin mostrou a língua para a morena.

- Chata! – Colocou duas bolachas de água e sal na boca.

- Gulosa! – Rin reclamou e Sango sorriu. Em um so gole, terminou de tomar o leite.

- Pode ir agora. Já terminei.

- Não vai aprontar nada, hein? – Sango riu ao perceber que a garota estava reclamando novamente. E saiui, deixando a pequena Rin para trás.

* * *

- Você é o irmão mais velho da Rin-chan, não é? – Sesshoumaru viu a enfermeira a sua frente indagar. Seus olhos estavam vermelhos e ela parecia fazer uma enorme força para não chorar.

- Hai.

- Rin-chan sempre me contava sobre você. – Sango sorriu – Ela sempre me perguntava quando você iria visitá-la. Ela me contava das suas brincadeiras quando eram crianças, de como você era bonito, de como você sempre a tratava bem. - Sesshoumaru não respondeu e algumas lágrimas caíram pelo rosto da enfermeira.

- Era aqui que ela ficava? – Indagou e a morena acentiu. Passou a mão pela cama simples em que Rin dormia. Teve quase certeza de que podia sentir o cheiro de baunilha. – Como que aconteceu? – Perguntou com um fio de voz, sem se virar para encarar a enfermeira.

- Ela se enforcou com a camisa que estava usando. Foi um choque para todos nós... Ela parecia estar reagindo tão bem aos tratamentos. Ela sorria tanto. Os médicos estavam tão confiantes de que ela se recuperaria. – Sango passou a mão pelos olhos. Sesshoumaru ficou em silêncio e ela continuou – Antes de morrer... Ela deixou algo. – Sango caminhou rapidamente para um balcão e pegou uma caixa de papelão. – Não sei se significa muita coisa...

Sesshoumaru arqueou a sobrancelha e inconscientemente sorriu. Pegou o papel de bala de iogurte que a morena estendia. Nela, estava escrito em uma letra pequena, quase ilegível.

_"Para você se lembrar sempre de mim."_

* * *

**Sinceramente? Até eu fiquei triste enquanto escrevia esse capítulo. O.O E olha que eu nunca sinto nada quando escrevo as minhas fics. xD Mas enfim... Respondendo às reviews:**

**KUCHIKI RIN**** – **Olá! 8D Bem, respondendo as suas perguntas. XD "Por que Rin/Sesshy?" Bem, eu queria fazer algumas histórias com este tema há bastante tempo... Mas apenas o casal ainda não estava definido. Então, decidi escolher "Rin x Sesshy", já que é o meu casal preferido, de todos. (; E agora por que isso? Bem, apesar de não ser muito divulgado, há muitas histórias sobre casais onde a mulher é estéril e o homem não aceita isso. E eu apenas retratei isso, só que sob um aspecto diferente: a Rin _sabia_ que era estéril antes de se casar com o Sesshy. Mas não contou a ele com medo de perdê-lo. Eles se casaram e só depois que ela contou para ele. E digamos que, apesar de não estar explícito na história, o Sesshy queria ter um filho. Eu deixei os leitores pensarem se o real motivo por ele tratá-la dessa maneira é por ela ser estéril ou por ela ter mentido para ele?

Eu sou bem velha aqui, digamos. XD Quando eu comecei a escrever/ler fics do casal Rin x Sesshy, tinham poucas – ao decorrer do tempo que muitas fics desse casal foram aparecendo. Mas eu percebi que muitas dela retratavam o amor como algo maravilhoso, esplêndido, onde não machuvana nenhuma das partes. Então, ao invés de mostrar apenas o lado maravilhoso como muitas fics abordam, eu decidi mostrar apenas o lado ruim. XD~ Queria fugir um pouco do "amor é uma maravilha". ^^'' Ah! Então, a cada capítulo, é nova história. XD A parte da Rin ser estéril e o Sesshy maltratá-la acabou. Como você pôde perceber, neste capítulo, eu abordei uma Rin super ciumenta. XD Bem, espero que você tenha gostado. (: Beijos!

**BEKA TAISHOU – **Hehe, eis aqui o segundo capítulo! Espero que você tenha gostado. (; Então, acho que houve um equívoco... Esta fic não é uma longific. A cada capítulo é uma nova história, abordando uma situação diferente, com o mesmo tema: "Amor é uma doença". Bem, mas mesmo assim, espero que você continue acompanhando. :D Beijos!

**BBI – **Eis aqui a continuação! Espero que tenha gostado. Beijos!

**RIN TAISHO SAMA – **Hehe... Sei como você se sentiu ao ler este capítulo e em parte concordo com você: o Sesshy é um tremendo de um insensível! XD Mas como eu disse a Kuchiki Rin: Será que o motivo dele maltratá-la é pelo fato de ela não poder ter filhos ou por que ela mentiu para ele? Apesar que, independente dos motivos, sim, o Sesshy continua sendo um insensível. 8D E quanto a este capítulo, sei que ele não sofreu como a Rin, mas pelo menos, um pouquinho ele sofreu. XD Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo e que continue acompanhando a fic! (: Beijos.

**WILLZINHA – **HUASHUS, realmente, o Sesshy ficou mau nesta primeira história. 8D Mas tente entender o lado dele... Sei que é super difícil, porque enquanto eu escrevia o capítulo anterior, também tive vontade de matar o Sesshy... HUSHAUS xD Mas tente entender o lado dele, se possível. 8D Mas espero que você tenha gostado desse capítulo também e que continue acompanhando a fic! (:

**HACHI-CHAN 2: **Hehe... Em parte concordo com você, sobre o Sesshy ser tudo de bom e um pouco mais. XD~ (pois é, eu também tenho um lado ero... HSAUHSUSHUS xD) Mas tenta pensar assim: talvez o amor da Rin pelo Sesshy seja tão grande que ela simplesmente não consegue se separar dele, mesmo sendo maltratada. Mas o Sesshy também a ama – apesar da história ser um insensível. XD Eu também penso como você sobre não ter filhos não ser o fim do mundo. Mas eu quis mostrar uma outra parte do amor. A maioria das fics que eu leio, mostra o amor como uma maravilha, um conto de fadas. Somente esta parte e não a parte ruim. Por isso, eu decidi inverter: mostrar apenas a parte ruim do amor. ;) Então, a continuação vai ser várias histórias, mas que não tem nada a ver com a história do primeiro capítulo. A cada capítulo, uma nova história. (; (isso pareceu chamada de novela... SAHSUHASUHASUHSA xD)

Enfim, espero que você tenha gostado (apesar da raiva que você sentiu do Sesshy!, hehe) deste capítulo também e que continue acompanhando a história. n.n Beijos!

**MARILIA CULLEN BLACK/LIN-CHAN: **Fico feliz que você tenha gostado do tema! (: Quanto a não ter idéias sobre outros capítulos, não se preocupe, hehe. XD Ao decorrer do tempo, surgem idéias nesta minha cabeça maluca. xD Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo também e que continue acompanhando! (: Beijos!

**SHIRLAINE: **Desculpe pela demora. A continuação já estava pronta há muito tempo, mas deu um problema aqui no meu pc e deletou. Ò_Ó Mesmo depois de algum tempo, estou de volta! XD Concordo com você sobre ter várias mulheres que estão nesta mesma situação e que não está escrito. Foi isso que me inspirou e me incentivou a escrever este primeiro capítulo. Mas não sei se você entendeu o verdadeiro intuito da história... Esta fic não é uma longific, muito pelo contrário. Cada capítulo tem uma nova história, com personagens diferentes (mas com o mesmo casal protagonista: Rin x Sesshy), com situações diferentes, mas com a mesma temática: "o amor é uma doença." Bem... Mesmo assim, espero que continue acompanhando a história! (. Beijos :*

**ACOH05: **Antes de mais nada, muito obrigada pelo elogio! Fico muito, muito, mas muito feliz que esta fic foi a mais linda – até agora – que você tenha lido! n.n Apesar de que a Rin sofreu pra caramba, no capítulo anterior, fico feliz – e um tanto impressionada – que você tenha conseguido enxergar uma "beleza" na primeira história. Espero que você goste deste capítulo também! n.n Beijos! :*

**Arigatou por todas elas! Adorei e li com carinho cada uma! n.n Espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo também. (:**

**E, em relação ao aviso que eu queria dar... Esta é a minha última atualização prevista – POR ENQUANTO. Como eu já avisei no meu profile, as coisas estão corridas aqui para mim e eu não estou dando conta de escrever como escrevia antes. E por causa disso, creio que demorarei ainda mais do que eu já demorava antes ): Por isso, decidi deixar minhas fics ****TEMPORARIAMENTE ****em hiatus. Eu ****não**** desisti de ****nenhuma****, isso jamais! Até a poeira abaixar, creio que a minha presença por aqui vai ser ainda mais rara ):**

**"Love is a Sick" é um projeto que eu pensei que não haveria tanta aceitação. E vocês não sabem como fico feliz de ter me enganado! Este é um dos meus projetos preferidos e por isso, sempre que tiver um tempinho – se a imaginação cooperar também, é claro -, estarei atualizando-a. Já tenho uma idéia para o tema do próximo capítulo, então creio que a falta de imaginação não vai ser um obstáculo! (: Este capítulo já estava pronto há algum tempo, mas eu decidi postar hoje em comemoração ao meu aniversário! XD Tudo bem que será na segunda, mas ficaria bem melhor para mim se eu postasse hoje. :B**

**Enfim, espero que me desculpem, no fundo do meu coração! Quem escreve fics, sabe que não é fácil relacionar o tempo, principalmente quando você está atolada de coisas para fazer. O aviso, mais detalhado, está no perfil... Peço que dêem uma olhada. :B**

**Espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo também... READ AND REVIEWS!**

**~ Kaka K. Leke**


	3. Amizade

**Inuyasha não me pertence. Explicações sobre o meu sumiço, na nota final. :P**

**- LOVE SICK -  
**

**Capítulo III: Amizade**

* * *

Rin guardou o seu material rapidamente na mochila, assim que ouviu o sinal tocar. Precisava sair daquela sala... Ou melhor, precisava sair daquela escola o mais rápido possível. "Rápido, rápido..."

- Rin-chan?

A morena se virou assustada e respirou um pouco mais aliviada ao pensar que _era _apenas Kohaku. Forçou um sorriso e voltou a guardar o material, fechando a mochila logo em seguida.

"Por que as pessoas não podiam simplesmente deixá-la em paz?"

- Rin-chan. – Kohaku insistiu até que os olhos achocolatas o encarasse – Por que está com pressa? Não que eu tenha fiscalizado você, mas... – Ele coçou a cabeça, constrangido – Nas duas últimas semanas você está saindo mais rápido da escola, não está esperando ninguém. A Sango já reparou nisso. _E a Kagome-chan _também.

E a Kagome-chan também.

E o que ela esperava? Que a sua melhor amiga não reparasse que ela estava fazendo de tudo para evitá-la? Ela realmente imaginava que Kagome perceberia os e-mails não respondidos, os telefonemas não atendidos e as mensagens ignoradas? Sentiu-se _ainda mais_ idiota.

Afinal, no final não importava. Era aquilo que ela era.

- Não aconteceu nada, Kohaku. Apenas... – Forçou outro sorriso – Esquece, deixa para lá. Preciso ir. Até amanhã! – Despediu-se e antes que o amigo pudesse contestar, saiu correndo.

_Ela era uma covarde._

* * *

- Kohaku-kun! – Kagome gritou, acenando para o irmão da amiga. Sesshoumaru revirou os olhos e recebeu um tapa no ombro da namorada. – Não seja chato, Sesshy!

- Você precisa gritar tanto, Kagome? – Estreitou os olhos – Você ainda continua com esse maldito apelido?

- É claro que sim. Sesshy é um apelido bonitinho. E é romântico. – Beijou os lábios do namorado. Virou-se ao ouvir o amigo se aproximando – Kohaku-kun! Conseguiu falar com a Rin-chan? – Podia-se notar um tom de ansiedade na voz da Higurashi. O moreno ficou com pena e balançou a cabeça, lentamente. Por que Rin estava fazendo aquilo? Será que ela não pensava na amiga?

- Iie. Ela disse apenas que estava com alguns problemas e que precisava ir.

- Talvez seja apenas isso, Kagome. – Sesshoumaru passou o braço pelos ombros da namorada, fazendo com que ela se aconchegasse nele. – Algum problema com a família dela.

- Iie... Se fosse, ela iria me contar. E mesmo que não me contasse, não teria o porquê de ela estar _me evitando_. – Mordeu o lábio inferior e teve vontade de chorar. Rin fora a sua primeira amiga e estavam sempre juntas, desde o jardim de infância. Por que, de repente, ela estava tão distante?

- Ela não está te evitando, Kagome-chan! – Kohaku afirmou, mesmo não estando tão seguro de si. – Lembre-se de que ela não está falando com ninguém... Nem comigo, com a Sango, com o Sesshoumaru... – Sorriu, tentando animar a amiga – Você vai ver, daqui a pouco tudo voltará ao normal e você não vai parar de escutar a Rin reclamar que está com fome. – Kagome riu, lembrando que a amiga estava sempre esfomeada.

- Você tem razão, Kohaku. Pelo menos eu acho. – Sorriu para Sesshoumaru – Sesshyyyy, eu estou com fome! Vamos comer?

Sesshoumaru arqueou a sobrancelha e deu um sorriso irônico.

- Tem certeza que a Rin que é a esfomeada?

- Idiota!

* * *

_Você é covarde. Você é fraca._

Rin passou a mão pelos olhos, com força, tentando esconder as lágrimas.

_Ela estava chorando_.

Que irônico era aquilo. Ela que sempre fora a Rin perfeita, a ótima estudante Rin, a Rin que sempre sorria, a Rin que nunca estava triste, a Rin que todos olhavam com admiração, a Rin que não chorou quando seus pais morreram, a Rin que não esperneou quando se mudou para uma casa totalmente desconhecida, a Rin que se tornou a ótima filha, a Rin que não dava preocupações a ninguém.

A Rin que sempre escondeu os seus sentimentos.

Lá estava ela, no parque, sentada no balanço como se fosse uma criança. Lá estava ela. Sozinha. _E chorando_.

Chorando por causa de um amor não correspondido.

Ela que sempre pensara e que sempre fez os outros pensarem que era forte. Estava lá, escondida, chorando, por causa de um amor não correspondido.

Talvez ela não fosse tão forte assim. Talvez ela fosse apenas uma farsa. Era exatamente assim que ela se sentia.

Suspirou, fechando os olhos e mexendo as pernas, fazendo com que o brinquedo balançasse ainda mais rápido. Podia sentir o frio na barriga e o vento passando pelo seu rosto, fazendo com que os seus cabelos balançassem. Ela quase se sentiu bem.

- Então é aqui que você fica depois das aulas?

Rin abriu os olhos, surpresa e viu Sesshoumaru sentado no balanço ao lado, observando-a com os seus típicos olhos dourados frios. Colocou os pés no chão.

- Como você me achou aqui? – Perguntou, assim que conseguiu parar. Olhou para o chão, sem coragem de encarar Sesshoumaru.

- Você sempre corria para cá quando era criança. – Ele deu os ombros – Você se esqueceu que eu sou seu amigo de infância, Rin?

Não, ela não esquecera. Assim como não havia se esquecido que Kagome também era.

Assim como também não tinha esquecido que eles estavam namorando. Sentiu vontade de chorar de novo – mas não. Não na frente de Sesshoumaru.

- É claro que não. – Murmurou como resposta. Sesshoumaru suspirou. Olhou para a morena ao seu lado que mexia os pés pela grama, como se fosse uma criança.

- Você sempre foi a filha perfeita, Rin. – Rin levantou a cabeça, surpresa – Eu lembro que os meus pais sempre falavam para o Inuyasha, quando ele reclamava de alguma coisa: _"Você sempre reclama, mesmo tendo tudo. Lembre-se da Rin-chan, ela nunca reclamou de nada. Mesmo tendo perdido os pais tão de repente e sendo obrigado a se tornar filha de uma pessoa totalmente estranha."_ E ele sempre ficava com remorso.

- Então era por isso que ele sempre me tratava tão bem quando me encontrava? – Rin sorriu, olhando para o céu – Agora eu entendi. Ele tinha pena de mim.

- Talvez. – Sesshoumaru concordou – Todos te viam como uma filha perfeita, Rin. Você foi e continua sendo. Você nunca reclamou, você nunca brigou com a sua mãe por motivos fúteis. Era por isso que eu sempre estranhava quando você saía correndo e se escondia neste parque, sozinha. Eu nunca descobri se você se sentia triste, alegre ou confusa. Você nunca deixou transparecer nada, além da sua falsa felicidade.

- Por isso que nós somos tão parecidos, no fundo.

Sesshoumaru deu um meio sorriso.

- _Talvez._

"E mesmo assim não consegui que você me amasse." Rin suspirou, começando a se balançar, lentamente.

- Não faça mais isso. – Rin olhou surpresa para Sesshoumaru.

- O quê? Brincar num balanço?

- Não estou falando disso. – Sesshoumaru rodou os olhos – Não esconda mais o que você sente, Rin. Não se esconda mais das pessoas que te amam. Você não tem idéia de como Kagome está triste.

_Kagome_.

Ele estava ali por causa dela. Porque estava preocupado _com Kagome_ e não com ela. Rin apertou com força as correntes que seguravam o balanço. E o que ela estava achavando, que ele estava preocupado com ela?

_Idiota_. Sesshoumaru amava Kagome, a sua amiga de infância Kagome. E não a sua amiga de infância Rin.

Admitir aquilo doía cada vez mais.

* * *

- _Alô?_

- Kagome?

- _Rin-chan!_ _É você? É você mesmo? _– Rin se xingou mentalmente ao ouvir a voz de Kagome.

- Sou eu. Escute... Quer ir ao cinema hoje? Só eu e você? Faz tempo que a gente não se fala e... – Pôde sentir as lágrimas escorrendo e conteve um soluço – Eu queria colocar a conversa em dia.

- _Claro que sim, Rin-chan. Eu estava tão mal, pensando se eu tinha feito alguma coisa para você. Eu fiz alguma coisa? Se sim, desculpe-me! Eu não tive a intenção, eu..._

- Você não fez nada, K-chan. O problema sou eu, não se preocupe. Eu só... Quero conversar com você. Que horas nós podemos nos encontrar? Umas 20:00h está bom para você?

- _Hai. Está ótimo para mim._

- Ok. Então... Até mais.

Rin desligou o telefone e começou a soluçar.

Sesshoumaru a definira como alguém que escondia os seus sentimentos, sempre se mostrando alegre, quando, na verdade, estava em frangalhos. Aquilo não era de alguém forte, como todos pensavam, era ser covarde. Ela escolheu sorrir quando queria chorar, rir quando queria morrer, a amizade quando queria um amor.

* * *

**N/A: **Bem... #cofcof# Sei que a Rin sofreu, **DE NOVO**, mas tentem entender o meu lado: seria meio estranho um Sesshy frustado que amava a namorada do amigo de infância. 8D Para quem não entendeu – não sei se ficou meio vago -, o Inuyasha, a Kagome, o Sesshy e a Rin eram amigos de infância. ;P E quanto à frase **"(..) a amizade quando queria um amor"**, eu quis dizer que, sim, a Rin podia muito bem falar para o Sesshy que o amava e fazer de tudo para que ele se apaixonasse por ela – ou roubar o namorado da amiga... Brincadeira. XD Mas ela escolheu a Kagome ao falar para o Sesshy que ela o amava, mesmo que isso significasse sofrer em silêncio, enquanto os dois estavam felizes juntos. –-'

Eu não pretendia atualizar essa fic tão cedo, mas em um momento de inspiração, escrevi em uma só tacada o capítulo 3. Enfim, espero que tenham gostado desse cap. Quanto as minhas outras fics, minha demora e meus futuros projetos, tenho um aviso no profile. Quem quiser, vai lá ver. (:

E... READ AND REVIEWS, UHUL! 8D


	4. Sentimentos

**- LOVE SICK -**

******Capítulo IV: Sentimentos  
**

* * *

Era mais um dia de inverno.

Sesshoumaru olhou para fora, observando a quantidade de neve que caía e que parecia aumentar a cada minuto que passava. Já era noite e, provavelmente, era o único que estava na empresa. Todos os funcionários já deveriam estar em suas casas, aproveitando as suas vidas fora do ambiente de trabalho, com os seus amigos ou suas famílias. Ele era o único que achava que trabalhar fazia o tempo passar mais rápido.

E, de qualquer forma, não havia ninguém esperando por ele.

Não tinha muito contato com Inuyasha. Aliás, não o via desde que se casara com Kagome. Quando seu sobrinho, Shippou, nascera, pediu para a empregada comprar um buquê de flores e mandar com um cartão de congratulações, desculpando-se por não poder visitá-los pessoalmente, já que estava atarefado demais com o rumo que a empresa tomava. E não que fosse verdade — o lucro crescia a cada ano, mais do que seu pai, já falecido, previra. Mas sabia que poderia ter se ausentado por uma hora e ter ido visitar o novo Taishou.

Porém ele preferiu que fosse daquele jeito. Não gostava de contato ou de afeto. Sabia que a cunhada o faria segurar aquela _coisinha minúscula_ nos braços e sabia que não aguentaria fazer isso. Suspirou. Precisava sair logo da empresa, antes que ficasse preso por causa da tanta quantidade de neve.

Quando estava prestes a se levantar, ouviu passos se aproximando. Logo depois, três batidas na porta e, antes que pudesse responder, a secretária entrou.

— Sesshoumaru-sama.

O empresário observou o rosto eficiente da morena. Apesar de o expediente ter acabado há muitas horas, o coque permanecia firmemente preso e a roupa social não estava amassada ou torta. Apesar de alguns traços de cansaço, pôde perceber que Rin estava satisfeita por ter terminado o que quer que fosse que a havia prendido naquele lugar até àquele momento.

— O que faz aqui, Rin?

Novamente aquele tom cortante. Apesar dos quase três anos que trabalhava como secretária para o grande dono da empresa Taishou, ela ainda não tinha se acostumado. Sua mãe, que trabahara para o pai de Sesshoumaru, sempre dissera que o patrão era simpático, educado, rigoroso, porém, paciente. Por isso, quando ele morrera, sua mãe lhe dissera que já havia se encerrado o ciclo e que ela, Rin, deveria se candidatar para que ocupasse o seu lugar. _"Ele deve ser igual ao pai. Não se preocupe."_

Mas Sesshoumaru não era igual ao pai. Quer dizer, ele nunca a havia tratado mal, nem lhe faltado com o respeito. Mas o chefe era reservado, não se permitia a sorrir, tratava os outros com frieza e não parecia disposto a algum tipo de contato, fora o profissional. Sabia que ele era extremamente eficiente no que fazia e que fora eleito, por anos consecutivos, o empresário do ano, apesar de ainda não ter completado os 35 anos de idade.

Porém aqueles motivos não eram o suficiente para que ela gostasse dele.

— Tive que terminar de digitar alguns documentos, Sesshoumaru-sama. — A passos rápidos, ela foi em sua direção e deixou os papeis na mesa. Podia sentir os olhos dourados de Sesshoumaru a analisarem friamente.

Sentiu-se como um bicho.

— Não precisava fazer isso. — Ele se levantou, vestindo o casaco que estava pendurado em sua cadeira. Rin observava, estupefata, o quanto ele era bonito. Sim, apesar de não gostar dele, não podia negar a beleza de Sesshoumaru: os fios de cabelo finos, sedosos e prateados, os lábios não tão finos e nem tão carnudos e, sobretudo, os olhos dourados, que pareciam que despiam qualquer mulher quando observada por eles.

— N-Não gosto de deixar para amanhã. Acumula muita coisa...

Acentiu. Pegou os documentos, colocou-os em uma pasta. Sentia-se cansado. Sabia que, em algum momento, as consequências do rítmo frenético de trabalho, apareceriam. Não gostava de admitir, mas precisava de férias. _Urgentemente_.

— Está nevando muito. — Rin se assustou quando o chefe a encarou. — Quer uma carona?

Por um momento, ela não sabia se tinha entendido direito a pergunta. Como ele continuava a encarando, forçou um sorriso.

— Arigatou, Sesshoumaru-sama, mas o meu noivo vem me buscar...

Por que estava se sentindo tão incomodada? Não havia nada de mal naquilo, certo? Muitas funcionárias da empresa iam embora com os seus namorados, ao fim do expediente. Sabia que Sesshoumaru não gostava de contato, mas não era por causa dele que iria se privar de passar mais algum tempo com Kohaku. Sentiu-se irritado com o olhar de Sesshoumaru. Ele a estava analisando novamente, provavelmente pensando como ela era tola.

— Até amanhã.

Passou por ela e fechou a porta, deixando Rin sozinha, perdida em seus pensamentos.

* * *

_"... Mas o meu noivo vem me buscar..."_

Aquela frase não saía de sua cabeça.

Fora em um dia qualquer de trabalho que percebera que gostava da secretária. Não sabia o porquê, mas Rin sempre parecia um pouco distante, um pouco nervosa, quando estava com ele. Pensou, até aquele dia, que a morena sentia algo a mais por ele.

Mas estava errado.

Já se envolvera com muitas mulheres, mas nunca se deixou envolver por nenhuma. Justamente porque sabia que, quando confessasse para si mesmo, que estava apaixonado, seria um fraco, seria um refém de um sentimento idiota, que não tinha qualquer lógica. Contudo, não sabia qual era a sensação de ser rejeitado antes mesmo de ter tentado.

_"... Mas o meu noivo vem me buscar..."_

Aquela dor que ele estava sentindo era a dor de amor que todos falavam? Uma dor incômoda, que fazia sua garganta fechar e seus olhos arderem. Assim que parou o carro em um farol vermelho, algumas lágrimas caíram de seus olhos dourados, de repente, tão singelas, tão suaves, que Sesshoumaru se surpreendeu.

Há quanto tempo ele não chorava?

Ele já havia chorado depois que deixara de ser criança?

Não chorou quando o pai morreu, vítima de um ataque fulminante. Não chorou quando descobriu a doença da mãe e que ela tinha poucos anos de vida. Não chorou quando, aos quinze anos, seu cachorrinho, Fluffly, foi assassinado ao comer carne com vidro moído, que algum vizinho mal-intencionado deixara no jardim deles.

Mas estava chorando agora, naquele exato momento.

Em seu íntimo, ele estava esperando, todo aquele tempo, que alguém perguntasse se estava tudo bem. Não simplesmente por educação, mas apenas por preocupação. Tentara a qualquer custo se convencer que ser sozinho, não ter vínculos com ninguém e tratar todos os outros com frieza iriam protegê-lo de qualquer golpe que pudesse, eventualmente, sofrer.

Mas tudo aquilo fora em vão. Ele estava em seu carro, sofrendo, chorando, sozinho, sem ninguém com quem contar.

E naquela noite de inverno descobrira que todas as suas esperanças, secretamente guardadas, de se sentir vivo, foram destruídas em apenas seis palavras.

* * *

**Agradecimentos a Marilia Cullen Black, S2RinS2, Acdy-chan e Cac (é isso? XD), pelas reviews deixadas no capítulo III! ;)  
**

**E aí, pessoal?**

**Sei que publiquei um aviso há alguns dias, dizendo que voltaria só ano que vem, por conta dos vestibulares e tal. Porém hoje acordei com inspiração que veio de sei lá onde. 8D Por isso, decidi colocar tudo no word, em uma só vez, antes que esquecesse tudo. Como já disse anteriormente, esse é um dos meus projetos favoritos.  
**

**Já que alguns disseram que só a Rin sofria, decidi escrever algo em que o Sesshy sofre. 8D Sei que não se parece muita coisa com aquilo que ele é no anime, mas aqui ele é apenas um humano, por isso é impossível que ele tenha as mesmas características que ele teria se fosse Youkai.  
**

**Espero que vocês tenham gostado! ;) Elogios, críticas, opiniões e sugestões são sempre bem-vindas.  
**

**Beijos,  
**

**Red Motel.  
**


End file.
